Autumn's Heart
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Todos conocen la historia de Blanca Nieves, pero ¿qué pasaría si su nombre real fuera Hermione Granger? Descubre un mundo que probablemente ya conoces sólo que ésta vez no todos los malos son tan malos y no todos los buenos son tan buenos.


**Bienvenidos a ésta nueva aventura. Pues bien, ésta es la versión extendida de mi anterior historia "Corazón de Otoño" Dedicada a todos aquellos que se quedaron con ganas de ver al espejo y mucho más Harmony.**

**Discleimer: Los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen así cómo tampoco la historia original en la cual me he basado. Todos los elementos son utilizados sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Prólogo.

Ésta no es una historia nueva. Es, únicamente, la verdad tras un cuento conocido por el mundo. La historia desde antes del "Erase una vez" y más allá del: "vivieron felices para siempre". Quizá conozcas a nuestra protagonista: Blanca Nieves. La típica historia de la manzana, los siete enanos, el príncipe azul o encantador y por supuesto, la reina malvada.

La historia de una niña llamada así debido a su piel tan blanca como la nieve, pero ¿será ese su nombre real? No, por supuesto que no. Su piel no es tan blanca como la nieve, sus labios no poseen el intenso color de las manzanas maduras y no, su cabello no se asemeja a la profundidad de la noche. Si nuestra querida princesa no cumple con ninguna de esas cualidades entonces ¿por qué se llama Blanca Nieves? Y, si ese no es su nombre real ¿cuál es?

Es por eso que estoy aquí, para revelarte su verdadera historia. Para mostrarte quién es.

Su nombre es Hermione Granger. Siendo apenas una niña su madre le ha apodado Blanca Nieves. ¿Por qué motivo? Sé que esa pregunta se repite en tu mente, pero ten calma que pronto llegaremos a ese punto. Ahora siéntate, relájate y deja que las palabras se abran paso en tu mente para transformarse en imágenes de un reino que quizá ya conoces.

Hermione fue una princesa, tal como el cuento no los indica. Fue la princesa del reino de Hogsmade. Un reino pequeño que prosperó rápidamente debido a los grandes esfuerzos de la reina Regina M Granger. Sí, efectivamente, la madre de nuestra protagonista.

En el reino de Hogsmade las épocas frías valían los largos viajes desde los reinos más lejanos como el bosque prohibido y la tierra muy, muy lejana. Cada año cientos de viajeros emprendían el recorrido desde los distintos pueblos para apreciar la caída del otoño y del invierno. Las calles de Hogsmade siempre se llenaban de hojas amarillas, anaranjadas e incluso escarlatas. Con el pasar de los días, las semanas y los meses, las hojas se desvanecían para alentar la caída de los primeros copos de nieve con la llegada del invierno.

Los lagos y riachuelos del reino se congelaban dando como resultado la creación de admirables paisajes donde la vida seguía fluyendo bajo las gruesas capas de hielo. Era posible ver el agua corriendo tras una cascada congelada y a los pececillos de colores jugueteando bajo los lagos.

En las noches de luna llena los lobos decidían correr libres por el bosque elevando sus cantos al cielo. Puedes creer que era algo atemorizador, pero ninguno de los salvajes animales atacaba a los habitantes del pueblo. Así era Hogsmade. Un lugar donde la naturaleza se mezclaba con la creciente civilización. Dejando que los lobos de vez en vez corretearan por las calles quedando atrapados en las sábanas recién lavadas y tendidas en los bajos percheros.

Los niños podían acercarse a las místicas criaturas aunque nunca lo suficientemente cerca.

Hermione tenía especial interés en cierto lobo de pelaje blanco y profundos ojos azules. Pudo verlo por primera vez cuando ella tenía escasos cuatro años mas la imagen nunca se borró de su memoria. Fue un día a finales del invierno, cuando la primavera amenazaba ya con hacerse presente, en una excursión en el bosque. Perdió de vista a su padre por un segundo y eso fue todo lo que bastó para hallarse perdida en medio de la densa maleza de aquel lugar.

Sus ojos del color de la miel se vieron inundados de lágrimas mientras de sus pequeños labios rosados salía el nombre del rey. Fue en ese momento de desventura que un par de ojos zafirinos encontraron su mirada. Aquel lobo lentamente se acercó y Hermione se perdió en el color de aquel mirar. Un azul tan brillante como el mismo cielo y tan profundo como el mar.

La hermosa criatura acarició con su nariz el rostro de la joven princesa en un vano intento de limpiar sus lágrimas. Hermione dejó que sus dedos se enredaran en el blanco pelaje disfrutando de la calidez de aquella bestia. Esa criatura la llevó de regreso a los brazos de su padre antes de desaparecer en un segundo, en un parpadeo.

Eso fue mucho antes del inicio de la historia, pero fue así que un lobo blanco se hizo el escudo en la bandera de ese pequeño reino. Un acto que muchos no comprendían, pero de alguna manera, todos aceptaron.

Hermione era la única heredera al trono. Una hermosa doncella de veintiún años dispuesta a encontrar el amor. Siempre buscando lo mejor para su amado reino. ¿Quién no podría amarla cuando ella era la imagen pura de la bondad y la generosidad? Su sonrisa se mostraba sincera y la alegría permanecía en el brillo de sus ojos.

Sin embargo, un año fue suficiente para borrar la sonrisa siempre permanente en los labios de la joven princesa. Fueron suficientes trescientos sesenta y cuatro días para cambiar la ropa elegante por un arco y flecha, para eliminar los peinados altos y suplirlos con una coleta baja. Fueron suficientes doce meses para perderlo todo y a la vez encontrar la felicidad plena.

¿Cómo sucedió todo esto?

Empezó con la muerte súbita de su madre en una noche de abril. Los ojos de la reina Regina se apagaron, su cuerpo cansado por la larga enfermedad al fin sucumbió ante la libertad que llega después de una larga agonía, sus labios rojos se entreabrieron para susurrar las últimas palabras de amor hacia su hija antes de cerrarse para siempre. Hermione se derrumbó de forma inmediata, su sonrisa fue reemplazada por lágrimas amargas y sollozos profundos, desgarradores, ¿qué podía entender una niña de nueve años de la muerte?

De nuevo, sé lo que estás pensando. ¿Acaso no dijiste que tenía veintiún años?

Lo he dicho, puedes regresar y asegurarte. Ciertamente todo empezó un poco antes. Doce años atrás. Aunque todo colapsó finalmente cuando cumplió los veinte. A esa edad es donde empieza la historia que todos conocen, pero no podemos empezar sin antes conocer a nuestra reina malvada. Aquella bruja capaz de destruir la felicidad del mundo entero aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

¿Cuál es el nombre de esa malvada mujer? ¿Siempre fue la villana?

Su nombre es Bellatrix, Bellatrix Lestrange. Y no, no siempre fue una bruja malvada.

Su destino está marcado por una profunda soledad. Lleno de un abismo en el que la única salida la llevó por el camino equivocado. Sus actos crueles no fueron hechos a consciencia y el peso de los mismos, la llevó a la locura. Bellatrix Lestrange tenía un corazón capaz de amar con cada latido, pero lamentablemente aquel hombre que se convirtió en su esposo, jamás le dedicó una mirada con siquiera un dejo de cariño.

El rey del Hogsmade decidió que dos años de luto eran suficientes antes de contraer nupcias una vez más porque después de todo no podía existir un rey sin una reina. En contra de los deseos de su joven hija, el rey buscó una mujer joven que pudiese llenar el enorme vacío dejado por su esposa.

Más allá de sus instintos varoniles, su dulce hija necesitaba una madre. La búsqueda se llevó a cabo por todo el reino. Mujeres hermosas fueron descartadas debido a su deseo por el poder, la gloria y el reconocimiento que únicamente se es dado al portar una corona. Ninguna de ellas tenía la atención suficiente de saludar a la princesa de la forma adecuada. Ninguna de ellas podía ser una madre.

¿Quién era Bellatrix Lestrange en ese entonces? Una mujer humilde. Vivía en el lado más lejano del reino. Sus jornadas de trabajo eran largas y agotadoras, pero eran suficientes para mantenerse en pie y ayudar a su hermana menor, Narcissa. Bella amaba a su pequeña hermana incluso más que a sí misma. Lamentablemente Narcissa tenía los días contados debido a una grave enfermedad sin cura. Cada día era una nueva aventura para ellas, una nueva lección era aprendida, un nuevo milagro ocurría cuando ambas abrían los ojos por las mañanas para apreciar el crepúsculo que podría ser el último para una de ellas.

A pesar de sus más grandes esfuerzos, Bellatrix no podía pagar a un curandero. No tenía suficientes medios para encontrar una forma de salvar a su hermana. Necesitaba muchas monedas de oro que le eran imposible conseguir. Había pedido un préstamo a la corte y le había sido negado una y otra vez. Sus esperanzas se habían reducido y con cada anochecer una más caía sin que ella pudiese hacer nada.

Jamás imaginó encontrarse con la hija del Rey en medio de su pequeño pueblo. Blanca Nieves parecía perdida y sin pensarlo dos veces, Bellatrix se acercó a ella para ofrecerle un camino de vuelta al castillo. Bella no sabía de la búsqueda por una reina y aún así debido a su bondad consiguió una oportunidad para proteger todo lo que el resto del mundo creía perdido. Así el reino de Hogsmade conoció a su nueva reina.

¿Cómo eso pudo llevar a Bellatrix a la oscuridad de su propio ser?

Sencillo. El rey buscaba a una mujer que pudiese centrarse en su hija y en él. Únicamente en ellos dos así que Narcissa era un obstáculo que debía ser eliminado. El rey nunca fue más que un tirano escondido bajo una sonrisa falsa y una corona a la que nadie se atrevía a desafiar.

Bellatrix no pudo hacer nada más que derramar lágrimas silenciosas mientras los hombres del rey entraban a su casa. No pudo siquiera gritar al escuchar la súplica de la única persona en ese mundo que realmente la amaba. No pudo moverse para detener a los mejores guerreros en su ataca impiadoso a su indefensa hermana. Sus ojos se cerraron con dolor mientras la sangre se deslizaba por el piso de madera en su pequeña cabaña. Así, mientras el rey la obligaba a consumar su matrimonio, Narcissa se perdió por siempre en el abismo de la muerte.

Al salir el Sol no muchos pudieron apreciar el cambio en las facciones de su nueva reina; la reina malvada.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

_"La reina ha muerto. Larga vida a la Reina Malvada."_


End file.
